


Always, My Lady

by xawesometrio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, alpha!adrien, omega!marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xawesometrio/pseuds/xawesometrio
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng has presented as an omega and now she has to deal with the consequences of that. Will people still take her seriously as Ladybug if they find out she’s an omega? Will Chat Noir still treat her as an equal?This is mostly just a story delving into the world of Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics without the sexual aspect that seems to always come with these types of stories. This is literally just a bunch of fluff and Adrien/Chat Noir thinking Marinette/Ladybug is a badass that he would go to the ends of the earth for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 525





	Always, My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всегда, Моя Леди](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478937) by [SNL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL)



> I love this universe but it’s always so sexual, I’m sorry I just needed some fluff!

Marinette couldn’t believe it. How could life be so cruel to her? She was already cursed with being incredibly clumsy, she could barely string together a coherent sentence around her crush and now this? The universe hated her. It spat in her face and trampled her under its shoe like a bug. The only sign of her Ladybug luck coming through was that it was a Saturday and her classmates weren’t there to see her panting as her hormones awoke inside of her. 

She was an omega. 

The thought made bile rise in her throat. No one treated omegas with respect. They were rare and submissive. Alphas fought over them like a piece of meat. Sure there were apparently courting gifts and the omega was supposed to be allowed to choose, but that rarely happened. No, instead alphas typically took an omega by force. 

How could she tell her parents? Her sweet, lovely beta parents who wouldn’t know what to do with an omega for a daughter. Papa would probably cry and Maman would go quiet, her brows caving in on themselves with concern. 

Marinette was in no way weak, she was Ladybug, the hero of Paris working alongside her trusted partner Chat Noir. A pained gasp tore itself from her lips. Would Chat still be so quick to follow her lead if he were to find out she was an omega? 

The boy had let it slip a few times that he had already presented but it was under her own insistence and his embarrassment that the two had never talked about it. He was likely a beta, they were the most common. However, she would never find out unless Chat told her since their suits masked their scents until they were nearly unrecognizable. Maybe he would never have to know! It would just be another secret she was keeping from her partner. The thought didn’t bring her any comfort. 

“Tikki, what am I supposed to do?” 

The little red kwami rushed to her charge’s side, pressing their soft cheeks together with a sigh. “There’s nothing to do Marinette! There’s nothing wrong with being an omega, plenty of Ladybugs have been an omega before you and they have been just as powerful and just beautiful. Talk to your parents, let them know what’s happening. They love you and they will support you.” 

She felt tears burning in the back of her throat but she quickly swallowed them down with a nod of her head. Tikki was right, she would be fine. 

The conversation with her parents was long and tiring. She broke down a couple of times and each time she found their arms wrapped around her, holding her tight so she couldn’t shake loose any broken pieces of herself. 

“The world is dangerous for an omega,” her mother told her, wiping away her silent tears. “But you’ll be okay. We’ll get you hormone suppressants. It’ll mask your scent until you’re ready for people to know.” 

Hormone suppressants were incredibly expensive and hard to come by, but they were the safest way for an omega to make it to legal age without any alphas jumping all over them before they were ready. Alphas tended to go a little crazy around an unmated omega and they didn’t want to take any chances. 

She skipped school on Monday, waiting for her new hormone suppressants to start working. As long as she waited the full 24-hours for them to kick in before coming into contact with anyone outside her family, no one would ever have to know. 

Alya knew she had been presenting on Saturday. Marinette had called her, dizzy and shaking to let her friend know what was happening, but that was before she knew what her sub-gender would be. She would have to lie to her own best friend and tell her she was a beta just like her. It would come as a surprise to no one, except for maybe the few people who thought she might present as an alpha, what with her strong leadership skills and charismatic personality. Oh, how wrong those few had been.

She tried not to think of Adrien, the class alpha, that already made her heart sing and her knees go weak just from the sight of him. Perhaps it had been her unpresented omega side that had drawn her to him in the first place. She shook her head violently, scowling at her pink walls. No, she loved Adrien because of who he was, not just because of rampant hormones. The fact that he was an alpha was just a bonus. A part of her wanted to tell him what she was. Maybe then he would pay attention to her.

“No!” She slapped both her cheeks, trying to rid the very idea from her mind. “I want Adrien to love me for me! Not because of dumb hormones.” 

Tikki giggled softly beside her, kissing the girls blushing forehead. “You go Marinette! He would be a fool not to love you.” 

The dark haired teen smiled up at her friend, cupping her hands so Tikki could rest in her open palms. “Thanks, Tikki.” With a quick press of her lips to her kwami’s forehead, Marinette placed the little god onto a pillow and rested her head on the one beside it. “I just hope these pills work.” 

Tikki hummed in agreement as she curled up, her eyelids falling shut with a content sigh. Marinette followed soon after. 

~*~

Oh she was so late! In her fear and anxiety for the coming school day, she had forgotten to set her alarm and now she was going to be tardy for class, again! With a rushed goodbye she sprinted out the doors of the bakery onto the streets of Paris with a croissant trapped between her teeth. Her backpack was barely holding onto her own shoulder, the zipper halfway undone and its contents dangerously close to slipping out but she had no time to stop and fix it. She willed her Ladybug luck to keep everything important in the bag. 

She rushed into her classroom just before the bell, panting and wobbling on her unsteady feet. She was still recovering from the weekend, presenting was very hard on the body. 

“Girl, I don’t know how you did it, but you beat Madame Bustier. You feeling alright?” Alya was at her side in an instant, bouncing up and down in excitement. Marinette had refused to tell her best friend her sub-gender over the phone. Not because being a “beta” was a special secret to hide but because she wanted to make sure the suppressants worked first before she started telling anyone that lie. 

“I’m alright! All rested and better now!” She flashed the redhead her brightest smile, heading up to their conjoined desks. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, class is boring without you.” Alya leaned forward then, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “So?”

Marinette swallowed the guilt down and shrugged her shoulders, trying to look as innocent, and not like a liar, as possible. “Beta.” 

Alya squealed, wrapping Marinette up in an excited hug. “I thought for sure you might be an alpha, but girl, we get to be betas together! Isn’t that awesome?” 

She felt sick, so so sick. “Yeah, awesome.” Madame Bustier walked in then, calling for the classes attention and asking everyone to find their seats. Marinette had never been more thankful for class to start than she did at that moment. She hated lying, especially to Alya. Now she had two big lies about herself that loomed between her and her best friend. 

~*~

She heard the screams before she caught sight of the Akuma. She was at lunch with Alya, Nino, and Adrien, the latter had probably only shown up because Nino wanted to spend time with his girlfriend but Marinette wasn’t complaining. She sprung up from her seat at the same time as the blonde model and they found themselves too shocked to move. They both were so ready for action, getting ready to sprint off in different directions. Much to her horror, it looked like Adrien was angling his body to move towards the Akuma. Their standstill was broken by Alya running out of the little cafe with her phone in hand and Nino’s desperate cries following in her wake. 

Adrien gently took her hand and pulled her farther into the cafe, pushing her towards the women’s restroom. “Hide in there and please be safe Marinette.” Had his voice always had that slight rumble to it? His eyes were so green, staring deep into her soul like he could pluck her thoughts right out of the very air. “Marinette?” 

“Huh?” Adrien looked concerned, why was he concerned? Oh, probably because she was staring at him like a lovesick fool. “Oh! R-right, of c-course.” Flee, her brain told her helpfully, so that’s what she did. She spun around and rushed into the women’s restroom, flushed and embarrassed. Had Adrien Agreste somehow gotten more handsome over the weekend? 

A strangled cry passed through her lips when she remembered she hadn’t taken her suppressants that morning. Did he know? Could he smell it on her? She quickly opened her purse and Tikki burst out, looking at her shaking charge in concern. The girls bluebell eyes were quickly filling with tears and her breathing was coming out in short, interrupted bursts. “It’s okay, Marinette! It’s okay!” She flew back into the girl’s purse and pulled out her pills, gently pressing one into her shaking hand. “Your scent is only just starting to come through. Just enough that someone would have to be smelling for it to find out!” 

Marinette nodded shakily and pressed the pill into her mouth, swallowing it with difficulty in her suddenly dry throat. “We have to go, Tikki. There’s an Akuma and Chat is going to need our help. Tikki, spots on!” 

The fight was a blur. She could hear Chat talking, throwing around his puns and flirting with her just like normal but his voice slowly died when he noticed she wasn’t teasing him or even saying anything back. She wanted to reassure him. Tell him that she was fine, but she really really wasn’t. The Akuma went down pretty easily and the destruction was swept away in her swarm of ladybugs, but she still hadn’t said a word to Chat. She could tell her kitty was getting anxious. 

“Ladybug?” He stepped closer to her, a soft rumble starting up in his chest that made her want to sink to the ground and start crying, but there were reporters all around them. She couldn’t afford to start crying in front of them. 

“Get me out of here, Chaton.” He didn’t need her to say anything else. His strong, leather clad arms were picking her up and carrying her away before she could even second guess herself. They didn’t have much time, both of their miraculouses were blinking and counting down the moments until they would detransform but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

He landed on the roof of Notre Dame, the rumble still vibrating in his chest, and she broke. Marinette wrapped her arms around her kitty and cried, burying her nose in his neck where she desperately wished she could smell him. Not the muted, tainted scent that came through his suit. 

“My lady, please, tell me what’s wrong.” Chat slowly dropped onto his knees, pulling her with him so that she could rest in his lap. The rumble in his chest was louder now and realization hit her like a brick.

“Chat? Are you…” She pulled her face out of his neck, searching his unnaturally green eyes for the answer to the question she was terrified to voice. She gently pressed her hand to his chest, her blue eyes following it so she could stare at the place the comforting rumble was coming from. It keened off slightly, hitching under her pressing gaze. Only alphas rumbled like that, and only when they were with a distressed omega. “You’re an alpha.” It wasn’t a question. 

His face grew red, but he still gave her a jerky nod as he attempted to look anywhere but at her. “You’re treating me like I’m your omega.” She didn’t mean for her words to sound so biting or offended, but she couldn’t help it. Isn’t this exactly what she had feared would happen if anyone found out? 

Chat flinched back, looking incredibly guilty and the rumble abruptly stopped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. You were just so upset and I didn’t even notice I was doing it until you pointed it out. I wasn’t trying to imply you were an omega or mine or anything. Not that it would be bad if you were an omega! I would still follow you my lady, I would never treat you any different. But you’re not, or you haven’t said, you are an omega… and I should just shut up.” Her partner clamped his mouth shut, pulling away to give her more space so they were no longer pressed up against one another. 

A shy smile spread across her face and a light blush crawled from underneath her mask. “You wouldn’t treat me differently if I were an omega? Even though you’re an alpha?” 

“Of course not! I know better than anyone that you can take care of yourself L.B.” A curious glimmer appeared in his eyes and her partner looked even more catlike than normal. “Are you-?” 

The blinking of her earrings made both of them jump and she could see his eyes widening as he took in the rapidly disappearing dots. “I have to go, Chaton.” Marinette pulled herself quickly to her feet, pulling out her yo-yo so she could fly off among the rooftops. She turned slightly, taking in her puzzled partner. “Thank you for being there Chat. I- maybe one day I’ll tell you what was wrong. Until then, I’m afraid all I can give you is my gratitude.” 

Chat Noir quickly jumped to his feet and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “The purrleasure was all mine, my lady.” 

It felt good to laugh after three days of being extremely anxious. “Bye bye kitty.” She felt a burst of affection when the boy gave her a delighted smile, sweeping himself down into a bow. By the time he had straightened back up she was already gone. 

~*~ 

“Could Chat Noir possibly be an alpha?” The reporter’s voice carried through the classroom as everyone stood around Alya’s phone. There was a shot of Chat, softly rumbling to a slightly dazed Ladybug. His green eyes locked tightly on her crumbling face and then he was picking her up and carrying her away. “Even more surprising, could Ladybug be an omega? The way Chat Noir rumbled at her suggests an alpha protecting what’s his! For all you ladynoir fans out there this might be your big break!” The screen went dark and the class broke out into excited murmurs. 

“That’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! There’s no way Ladybug is an omega! She’s too awesome to be such a weak sub-gender!” Chloe cried out, whipping her blonde hair over her shoulder with a pout. 

Everyone had gone quiet; although, a few of her classmates nodded in agreement. Marinette felt her heart sink. Barely four days as an omega and she was already dragging Ladybug’s name through the mud. Now people would think she was weak. They wouldn’t take her seriously anymore. 

“So what if she’s an omega? There’s no actual proof of that, just that she was upset and maybe rumbling is a Chat thing, not a sub-gender thing.” The room turned to Adrien. He was seething, his tan fists balled up at his sides and his perfect lips set into a tight frown. “Even if Ladybug is an omega, she’s still the most amazing hero that Paris has ever known. She’s saved us more times than any of us can count and she is strong. Alpha, beta, omega? It doesn’t matter. I would follow her orders any day.” 

The only way Marinette could describe the reaction in the room was an uproar. People were crying out in shock. Some were agreeing with Adrien while others adamantly refused, but Marinette was frozen in quiet disbelief. Two alphas in one day had deferred to her, an omega. Granted, they were referring to her superhero identity, but still. They were both willing to follow an omega. 

“Adrien?” The simmering alpha turned to look at Marinette now, his chin jutting up in a show of dominance. He was daring her to challenge what he said. “You’re a good alpha.” 

The model’s mouth dropped open in shock and his chest puffed slightly at the praise. It was adorable just how soft he looked right then. “Being an alpha isn’t about controlling others, it’s about leading and setting a good example. At least,” he brought his hand up to the back of his neck in embarrassment. “That’s what I always tell myself. Just because alphas are supposed to be stronger than the other two subcategories doesn’t mean we can treat everyone else like they’re beneath us. Omegas are great strategists and they’re known for being nurturing. Betas are practical and clever. Each sub-gender has their own purpose and qualities that make them important.” 

She desperately wanted to kiss him. Maybe not all alphas were control freaks. Of course Adrien would treat her with respect and love, she never should have doubted it. She never should have doubted it from Chat either. 

~*~

2 years later

This Akuma would not give up! Every time she thought they were getting close to taking him down he would evade them and leave her and Chat in the dust. Their home was a mess. The entire city of Paris had been on lockdown for two days now and they had even started to evacuate because Chat Noir and Ladybug still hadn’t defeated the latest villain. 

He was a sour man who’s love had married another and now he wanted nothing to do with the city of love. Instead of leaving Paris like a normal stilted lover he vowed revenge and was set on destroying the entire city. If he couldn’t find love here, then no one could. 

“Ladybug!” Chat grabbed her and pulled her out of the way when a giant fist crashed into the roof where she had previously stood. The two heroes retreated, taking some time to regroup and figure out a new plan. They had no idea where the Akuma was hidden and they could barely get close enough to destroy it even if they did. 

Marinette felt sick. She had skipped her hormone suppressants two days in a row now and, even as Ladybug, the effects were starting to wear her down. Not to mention the fact that it had been over 42 hours since she had last slept or ate anything. Everything hurt and she just wanted to go home. Her parents were probably terrified since they hadn’t heard from their daughter in days. 

“We can’t keep this up for much longer, Chaton. We need to detransform and feed our kwamis and we need to at least get something for ourselves or we’re going to pass out from exhaustion.” It wasn’t ideal and they really shouldn’t separate at a time like this, but they had to take care of themselves for a moment. 

“My lady, you can hardly stand. Let me come with you, I won’t look I promise. Just let me make sure you’re safe. I don’t want us to get caught alone with that guy again.” The two shuddered at the memory of Chat being thrown against a building and coming out the other side in an unconscious heap. For a moment, she had thought she lost him. 

“Alright.” He seemed surprised that she agreed so easily, but honestly, Marinette was too tired to argue right now. “There’s a school just to our right, we can hide in one of the classrooms and recharge there.” It was her school, but Chat didn’t need to know that. 

The boy bit his lip for a second, eyeing her warily like she was going to say something more but then the look vanished and he simply nodded his head. 

Her school was surprisingly still in good shape which meant the bakery that was just a block around the corner was probably okay as well. It made her feel slightly better about leaving her parents alone for so long. “Okay, turn around.” She had never been so nervous. Of course, they had detransformed near each other in the past, but that was before she presented. She knew the moment she was plain Marinette again Chat would absolutely know she was an omega. She was pretty sure he had already guessed, but he never pushed the subject and she liked the uncertainty. 

“Tikki, spots off.” The pink magic filled the room, sparkling and playing with the green that filled Chat’s side of the classroom.

She heard his sharp intake of breath as he took in her scent and a soft mewl ripped itself from his throat. “Sorry, sorry!” She could hear him stepping away, trying to give her more distance so Marinette wouldn’t feel like he was invading. 

“I-it’s okay.” She couldn’t help herself, she sniffed the air as well and she about fell over. 

“Ladybug!!” Tikki scolded, pinching her little hands on Marinette’s nose to keep her from scenting the air again, but it was already too late. She knew that smell. She soaked it in all day in class, dreamily breathing in the scent of alpha. He smelled like bark and cotton and a wild scent that she could never place her finger on. 

She gently batted her kwami away, taking in one more deep breath and turning around to see the back of a blonde head. “Adrien?” 

Chat Noir, no, Adrien Agreste, quickly spun around and his jaw dropped at the sight of her. “Marinette, but how…? You’re an omega!” He clapped his hand over his mouth, emerald eyes growing wide with shock. 

She giggled softly, her freckled cheeks growing warm with a blush. “Surprise?” 

And then he was right there, his hands hovering over her shoulders like he wanted to touch her but didn’t want to crowd her space. Her heart warmed when she realized he was waiting for her consent. He wouldn’t lay a finger on her if she didn’t want him to. Always willing to follow her lead. “I take suppressants because I didn’t want anyone to treat me differently. But I trust Chat Noir, you, to never treat me like some helpless omega.”

“You’re not.” He mumbled, eyes glued to her face like he was seeing her for the first time. In a way, he was, they both were. All this time the man she loved was the very same man she had always trusted to protect her. She honestly couldn’t figure out which man was which. Over the years she had grown to love both sides of Adrien and come to trust both sides of him to keep her safe while also letting her take care of herself. 

“I’m glad it’s you.” She whispered, reaching up to take his hand and brush the inner corner of his wrist against her cheek. A soft whine came from Adrien as she gently rubbed his sent into her skin. 

“Me too, Princess.” Marinette giggled at the old nickname. “I couldn’t imagine anyone more perfect as my lady.” 

He knew just what to say to make her a blushing puddle of happiness. “Silly cat.” 

A cough broke them apart and Chat’s kwami zoomed between the pair looking incredibly bored and exhausted. “Not to break up this touching moment, but I want cheese Adrien! You’ve been running me ragged-“ 

“Plagg!” Adrien drew his teeth back in a hiss, grumbling as he reached into his pocket to pull out a bag of cheese. “You never have any patience.”

“Shut up and give me the cheese kid.” Plagg stole the entire bag from Adrien’s hand, flying off into some corner so he could rest and recharge. Tikki had already dove into her purse to eat the cookies that were inside. 

Marinette giggled, taking Adrien’s hand again to press a kiss to his knuckles. “We should probably follow their example. We need to get back out there and defeat that Akuma.” 

They gave themselves an hour to rest and recharge (and cuddle) before they pulled themselves up and transformed again. Marinette felt better than she had in hours and Adrien looked like he felt the same way. “Ready, Chaton?” 

“I’ll follow wherever you may go, Bugaboo.” 

Ironically enough, the day that they really fell for one another was also the day that they defeated a man bent on destroying love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
